


Чёртовы персики

by dragonq666



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666
Summary: Хелена ест персик. Дина смотрит и думает: "ГосподиБоже, я хочу, чтобы вместо этой капли сока был мой язык."
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Kudos: 5





	Чёртовы персики

**Author's Note:**

> AU, потому что Хелена и Дина живут вместе.

Дине нравилась Рене. Нет, правда, нравилась. Ну, насколько это вообще возможно в случае с Рене. Она признавала, что Монтойя умная, смелая, пусть и не совсем привлекательная женщина. Но иногда она могла выкинуть что-то такое, что Лэнс никак не нравилось, а откровенно выбешивало.

Она купила чёртовы персики.

Ничего плохого в персиках не было, они были свежие и ароматные, но чересчур, блять, сочные. И Хелена взяла один и сейчас увлечённо его ела, не замечая вокруг абсолютно ничего.

А Дина страдала. Ну как тут можно нормально сидеть, если Хелена грызла этот грёбаный персик, его не менее грёбаный сок тёк у неё по губам и подбородку, время от времени она слизывала его с тугого, налитого бока проклятого фрукта. Дина просто смотрела и представляла, что эти красивые губы касаются не его, а её собственной кожи на шее или ниже, на груди, на животе, язык обводит впадину рядом с бедренной косточкой, а потом она легонько дует, заставляя толпы мурашек пробежать по её телу… Чёрт! Грёбаные персики!

Тут Канарейка услышала рядом тихий смешок и обернулась: Рене смотрела на неё таким… понимающим взглядом. Полицейская ухмыльнулась.

— Прекрати смотреть на неё, как будто хочешь прямо сейчас и прямо здесь.

— Блять, — зарычала Канарейка, — я хочу её прямо сейчас и прямо здесь! Ты просто глянь!

Девушка указала рукой в сторону Охотницы, сосредоточившейся на сладком фрукте. Та этого не увидела.

«Так, Дина. Спокойно, Дина. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох…»

Но вот, когда Лэнс уже почти успокоилась, Хелена сделала ЭТО. Она переложила плод в другую руку и засунула один палец в рот, с лёгким причмокиванием стала его сосать, языком собирая сок.

Дина вскочила со стула и, не издав ни звука, бросилась вон из ангара, запрыгивая в машину и заводя мотор. Добравшись до их квартиры, она развернулась и, уткнувшись лбом в холодную, немного шершавую поверхность двери, замерла. Ей надо было угомонить своё тело и мысли. Чёрт, ещё секунда и она бы взяла Бертинелли посреди ангара на столе на глазах у Рене, и ей было бы плевать. Кто вообще придумал эти персики?! Хотя, это мог бы быть апельсин. Или яблоко… Здесь не во фрукте дело…

***

Хелена закончила (кончила, блять) с персиком и огляделась по сторонам. Рене была на месте, а вот…

— А где Дина?

— Ммм? — Рене лениво повернула к ней голову. — А, Дина… У неё разболелась голова, и она сказала, что поедет домой.

— Вот как, — растерянно протянула Хелена, выглядя, как потерянный щеночек. — Интересно, почему она не сказала мне?

— Ты была слишком занята. Знаешь, что? Езжай тоже. Здесь ты больше не нужна. Только возьми персики с собой и съешь ещё один: фрукты очень полезны.

Монтойя ей подмигнула.

— Ладно, — ответила Охотница. — Спасибо.

И подхватив пакет и свою сумку, пошла к выходу из помещения.

***

Когда Дина услышала звук ключа, поворачивающегося в замке, она всё ещё стояла, прижавшись к двери. Стояла уже довольно долгое время. Может, около часа, она, честно говоря, не знала, заблудившись в собственных мыслях. Она только начала подумывать о том, чтобы принять холодный душ, но вот Хелена уже вернулась.

Дверь медленно открылась, и на пороге показался высокий силуэт.

— Дина! Как ты себя чувствуешь? Рене сказала, что у тебя заболела голова.

— Эмм, — растерялась девушка, — всё в порядке. Она… прошла.

— Ясно. А она дала мне с собой персики. Ты будешь? Я, пожалуй, съем ещё один.

Охотницы достала его из кулька, прошла к раковине, быстро помыла и хотела уже укусить, когда Лэнс буквально рванула к ней, с возгласом «Нахуй персик!» выбила фрукт из её руки и, притянув Бертинелли к себе за ворот футболки, резко поцеловала.

Охотница на несколько мгновений замерла от неожиданности, но потом расслабилась и приоткрыла рот, позволяя языку Дины скользнуть внутрь и встречая его своим, соприкасаясь, смешивая слюну. Поцелуй, который начался грубо, стал более страстным и чувственным. Девушки подстроились каждая под ритм другой, только изредка сталкиваясь носами, и отстранились, лишь когда закончился воздух, потому что забыли, как дышать по-другому.

— Вау, — сказала Хелена. — А поч…

Но Канарейка оборвала её со следующим поцелуем, разворачивая и толкая в сторону спальни. Вскоре ноги Охотницы уперлись во что-то твёрдое, и она, не удержав равновесия, рухнула спиной на кровать. Канарейка нависла сверху, так хищно улыбаясь, что ей стало не по себе. Лэнс наклонилась и легко прикоснулась губами к уху Хелены, зажимая между зубами его мочку, отчего та со свистом втянула воздух сквозь стиснутые челюсти.

— Дина…

— Шшш, тихо.

Медленными поцелуями и аккуратными укусами она спустилась вниз, вдоль шеи Бертинелли и перешла уже к её ключицам, но уткнулась в препятствие. Шепнув: «Подними руки, солнце» и стянув с Охотницы футболку вместе со спортивным лифчиком, она продолжила всё дальше и дальше. Когда она накрыла губами чувствительный сосок и лизнула его, затем прикусывая, Хелена, и так уже тяжело дышавшая, выгнулась в спине с тихим стоном, грудью прижимаясь к Лэнс.

Дина довольно улыбнулась, сжимая другой в своих пальцах, а губами скользнув ниже, целуя выпирающие ребра и впалый живот с рельефным прессом, обводя языком каждую напряжённую мышцу. Потом она отстранилась, поднимаясь и целуя Хелену в губы, жадно закусывая нижнюю, рукой же скользя за пояс джинс, туда, где было жарче всего, а девушка громко застонала, чувствуя, что с каждым толчком длинных пальцев всё ближе подбирается к краю. Это было так ярко, остро, просто… потрясающе. Вдруг по её телу пробежала обжигающая волна, начинаясь между бёдер и заканчиваясь, кажется, в макушке, она не особо обратила внимание, потому что в это время Дина нашёптывала ей на ухо всякие непонятные ей, но приятные глупости.

Немного отдышавшись и снова обретя способность говорить, Охотница спросила:

— А с чего всё это было? Не в смысле, что мне не понравилось, мне ОЧЕНЬ понравилось, но… почему?

— Меньше персиков есть надо. Или хотя бы не так сексуально, — ответила Лэнс, довольно ухмыльнувшись. — Повторим?


End file.
